Playback
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: One shot written to work through some writers block. Alex is attacked in her office and has to give her testimony and court, Olivia's there to help her through it. Preestablished Alex/Olivia


**Title: Playback **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Summary: **

**I'm stealing an idea. **

***Gasp***

**Wait! **

**Let me explain. In Season Six Episode Twenty Casey Novak gets attacked in her office, well, in this little one-shot, I have brought back my favorite ADA (Alexandra Cabot) and well, now it's her turn. I would explain more however that would ruin the point of reading the story. **

**Authors Note: First venture into the Law and Order: SVU fanficdom, however I am an avid Alex/Olivia shipper. This one-shot is mostly Alex centered though with some Olivia/Alex moments at the end. **

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>SVU<strong>LogicBomb.32**SVU**

"And Ms. Cabot, could you please describe to the court what happened to you the night that you were attacked."

Taking a deep a breath as she could, a few of her ribs were still sore; Alex began to speak "I was in my office, working later than usual on a case that I was due to be in court for the following morning. A guard from the front desk called up to me informing me that I had a delivery."

"And did this strike you as unusual, getting a package so late at night?" the lawyer, ADA Casey Novak, asked her.

"It's certainly not normal, however I've spent my entire life in New York and there are very few things that will surprise me anymore."

"So what happened after you received the phone call." Casey asked

"I went back to work." Alex stated, "There was a knock on the door to my office and when I opened it-" she broke off.

This wasn't Alex's first time this side of the courtroom, she had testified her share of times but freezing up, the adrenaline filled terror of the moment coming back and paralyzing her, this was a first. She took a steadying breath, dragging herself out of her mind and forcing her attention on the wall behind Casey.

Plain, faded and cracking paint a few shades off of white. Boring. Calming.

She saw Casey open her mouth, probably to offer some sort of encouragement, however Alex's pride refused to let that happen "The defendant threw the box into my face.

_The surprise of having the wrapped objet thrown at her forced the ADA to take a few stumbling steps backwards. That and the pain of the object, square-ish and heavy, connecting with her chest forced her backwards. Her hands grappled blindly for something to stabilize her, however it was not to be. _

_Thin fingers connected with the smooth front of her desk and she pushed off it slightly, trying to keep on her feet. The intruder grabbed her arm, dragging the blond across the office and shoving her cruelly into the bookshelf. Gasping for air and pain exploded in her arm, Alex flinched as books fell onto her, dislodged from their spots. _

_In a moment of pain-induced desperation, and the benefits of having three brothers finally kicking in, Alex lifted herself to her knees and as her attacker moved forward again she hurled a textbook at him. Lashing out violently as her attacker staggered towards her, letting out a growl of pain as the book connected with his shin. _

_She felt gloved fist connect with her jaw and fingers intertwine in her hair. Alex tried to fight back, kicking and scratching, grappling at her attackers masked face, but he was just to strong. She was pushed helplessly into the bookshelf, the edges pressing uncomfortably into her back. _

"_Let go of me!" she hissed out, as a hand closed around her throat. _

_She felt the pressure grow and the pain searing her ribs, her neck, her jaw, everywhere, the need for oxygen increasing by every antagonizing second. She wasn't going to go out like this. Not in her office, not at the hand of some masked stranger. No. _

_Bringing on heeled foot into contact with the soft flesh of his groin she took a breath of sweet oxygen as his hand let go and he howled in pain. She punched the guy, her aim not exactly perfect but it connected with some part of his body and he staggered backwards, still clutching at his groin. _

_She took the moment to make a dash for her desk. Not that she had a gun or even a letter opener, but she did have a phone. Momentum on her side she made her to her desk and sent a stack of papers flying up into the air. She heard her attacker coming for her and she looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Settling on the lamp she grabbed its metal neck and flung it at her attacker, cursing when it only glanced of his shoulder. _

_Finally grabbing the phone she pressed the number two button, listening to the sound of it ringing, over and over again "Come on." She moaned, clutching the phone tightly and fighting back once again as her attacker came back for round two. _

_Her strength was leaving her and even as she fought back she knew that her attacker was just that much stronger than she was "Benson." _

_Alex wanted to speak but she couldn't, she felt blow after blow connects with her body as he first punched her, and then slammed her into the desk._

"_Alex?" _

_She groaned in pain, finding it in her to lash out one last time. She clawed at the mask covering her attackers face and was rewarded by the sound of it ripping loudly in the air. _

_Sandy blond hair. _

_Brown eyes. _

_A smattering of freckles across his nose. _

_He could be her nephew. _

"I saw the defendants face before I passed out." Alex said "That man, right there" indicating to the man, hardly into his twenties, sitting across from her "attacked me in my office a week a half ago. He broke cracked two of my ribs, broke my nose and sprained my wrist. Not to mention the bruising and concussion."

"Let the record show that the witness has identified Daemon Blake as the man who attacked her in her office." Casey said, turning back to Alex who was, underneath the façade of strength and control, was still shaken by her attack "What is the next thing you remember?"

"Waking up in the hospital." Alex said, "Detective Olivia Benson was there, she informed me that my attacker had gotten away but the license plate of his car had been caught on a security camera in front of the building. The caught the defendant later the next day. I made a visual identification and here we are."

"Thank you, no more questions your honor." Casey said, more than satisfied with how Alex had done.

The jury was already sympathetic, a woman attacked in her office late at night by a man related to a rapist she had recently put in prison, it was perfect. Not to mention the still present bruises, the cast and wincing every time she inhaled too deeply or moved to quickly, icing on the cake.

"Your witness." Judge Taft said to Trevor Langan, Blake's defense attorney.

"Why would you let a random delivery person up into your office so late at night?" he said "Surely that is an unnecessary risk?"

"Well" Alex said "generally the deliveries that I receive don't come with a beating also."

"But there was the risk, letting a strange man into the offices, it could cause all types of damage." Trevor pressed, "This whole thing could have been avoided if you had picked up the delivery in the lobby, this is-"

"Objection, argumentative." Casey said, suppressing a small smile as Alex opened her mouth to say the exact same thing.

"I agree, move on Mr. Langan." The Judge said, giving Trevor a sharp glance.

"How can you be sure that my defendant was the man who attacked you in your office?"

"I don't know about you Mr. Langan" Alex began pointedly "I happen to remember the faces of the men who try and kill me."

Looing away Trevor coughed and shook his head "I have no more questions your honor."

"A rebuttal Ms. Novak?" Judge Taft asked

"No your honor."

"Than the witness may step down." Taft said "We'll take a ten minute recess before closing arguments begin." He said, the sound of the gavel echoing around the room indicating the temporary break.

Stepping out of the courthouse Alex took a breath of fresh air, not able to help the wince of pain as her ribs throbbed angrily "You did well." Came a familiar voice from behind her.

"It was easier than I expected." The blond admitted "Not that there's much of a case here, the ID, the footage of his car leaving the scene, plus my injuries, it made Casey's job easy."

"Good point." Olivia replied, then noting Alex's wince of pain as she took another breath "Did you take the meds the doctors gave you?"

"Yes." Alex said

"Liar." Olivia replied "Take them Lex, they can only help you."

"Have you read the warning labels for those things?" Alex said, "I'm fine."

"Yes" Olivia replied sarcastically "The winces of pain are merely there to attract people."

"Jealous at all the stares?" Alex said, grinning slyly to her girlfriend.

"I'm terrified you might run off with Langan." Olivia said, laughing as Alex mock gagged "Casey's closing statement was really good." She commented after a moment of silence.

"Trevor's was shit." Alex said "I don't even know why he took this case, he usually a media whore like the rest of his firm. Although any chance to make me look bad is normally a holiday for him."

Olivia was about to reply when Casey's voice called out to them from the top of the steps "Jury's back." She said

Once the shuffling of feet and movement subsided the judge spoke "Has the jury reached a decision?"

"We have your honor."

"On the count of assaulting a federal officer how does the jury find?"

"The jury finds the defendant guilty."

A sigh of relief escaped Alex's lips, not that she enjoyed watching a twenty one year old kid go to prison for a crime committed in a fit of rage and uncontrollable anger, however he had almost killed her. The feeling of his gloved had tightening around her throat, the need for oxygen burning in her lungs, the pain as he hit her over and over again were all feelings that she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

But she wasn't alone. She had her girlfriend, her squad, her family and, now, the justice system on her side. She would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. <strong>

**I'm less than thrilled with this one, but I'm just trying to work through some writer's block and this was what came of it. **

**Thoughts and comments about this are GREATLY appreciated. **

**And, is anyone else glad to see Stephanie March/Alex Cabot back? (And/Or Novak?)**

**Thanks, **

**LogicBomb.32 **

**P.S. Grammar and Spelling errors are all mine, proofreading is not my strong suit. **


End file.
